Sous le masque de Draco
by Elaelle
Summary: Après avoir jeté un sort à Draco, Harry est obligé de prendre soin de son pire ennemi. Mettratil ce temps à profit pour voir ce qui se cache sous son masque ?
1. prologue

Salut tout le monde. Eh bien voilà, je poste le prologue de ma première fic sur Harry Potter, dénommé : J'ai découvert Draco Malfoy. L'histoire se passe pendant leur sixième année et s'étalera peut-être jusqu'à la septième et plus loin encore, tout dépend de mon inspiration et de la tournure de cette fic. Je ne suis pas super calé sur les livres et je n'ai toujours pas lu le sixième tome alors je n'en tiendrais pas compte. C'est donc un UA. J'espère que vous me pointerez du doigt les erreurs que je ferais.

Auteur :** Elaelle**

**Pairing : Ron/Hermione, Ron/..., Harry/...**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue : dernier jours au manoir.

Draco pénétra dans la pièce qui servait de salle à manger d'un pas lent. Il s'assit sur son siège, le dos droit, ses yeux gris survolant les plats posé sur la table et qui embaumait l'air avant de fixer ses parents qui discutait de choses et d'autre, ce qui lui permit de plonger dans ses pensées. Demain, il prendrait le train et retournerait à Poudlard pour entamer sa sixième année. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de reprendre cette guerre stupide contre les griffondors. Il était fatigué de toujours feindre, de paraître ce qu'il n'était pas. La lassitude qui se lisait sur son visage n'échappa pas à sa mère qui se pencha vers lui, inquiète.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.  
- Rien, mère. Je suis juste fatigué de faire semblant.  
- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le choix, intervint son père. Il est primordial que rien ni personne ne puisse deviner la vérité.  
- Je sais bien Père, soupira le jeune homme. Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'ils sachent…  
- J'en suis conscient, répondit Lucius, mais je fais ça pour te protéger. Pour vous protéger, toi et ta mère.

Draco acquiesça, le visage sombre. Son père faisait de grand sacrifice pour le maintenir éloigné de Lord Voldemort. Jamais il n'aurait voulu que son fils suive son chemin. Lui avait cru un temps en être libéré lorsque le lord noir fut défait par Potter mais son retour inopiné à la fin du tournoi sorcier avait ôté ses dernières illusions. Désormais, il devait recourber l'échine devant un monstre dont il ne partageait plus les idéaux depuis longtemps. Certes, pour lui les moldus étaient nuisibles, il les exécrait comme les sang-de-bourbe mais le mieux n'était-il pas de les ignorer ? Et puis, ils étaient doués en affaires et facilement corruptible.  
Lucius considéra son fils : il n'ignorait pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état mais hélas ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui.

- Je suis désolé, mon comportement passé n'a pas dû améliorer les choses.  
- Laissez Père, ce n'est pas de votre faute, coupa Draco. Je suis conscient que moi-même n'ai rien fait pour changer cet état de fait alors ne soyez pas mortifié.

- Il te faudra encore feindre mon fils, lui dit Narcissa en caressant son avant-bras.

Draco acquiesça puis, voyant la mine inquiète de ses parents se força à sourire.

- Tout va bien ! Je suis un Malfoy et rien n'est inpossible pour notre famille.  
- Voilà un comportement que j'aime chez toi, dit Lucius.

Le dîner fut enjoué, Draco rit plusieurs fois aux blagues de son père. Sa mère était pleine d'attention et veillait à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se morfondre en l'intégrant à leur conversation. Draco aimait ces moment simple, ces instant fugaces ou ils ne faisaient pas semblant pour retrouver la chaleur de son enfance.  
Allongé entre les draps de satin vert de son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il se laissa aller à penser à celui qui hantait son esprit depuis cinq ans maintenant. Comme il aurait aimé montrer à tous ce visage dissimulé derrière ce masque et à lui plus particulièrement ! Il aurait tant souhaité qu'il prenne sa main en première année ! Mais hélas, il était déjà obligé de jouer ce jeu de dupe pour tenir sa couverture. Il roula sur le ventre et s'endormit, hanté par un regard émeraude.

Le lendemain, il transplana avec son père au chaudron baveur puis sortirent côté moldu où les attendait une limousine. Le chauffeur leur tint la porte, rangea ses bagages dans le coffre puis s'installa au volant. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, Draco mordillant sa lèvre inférieur à mesure que l'heure tournait. Plus la voiture approchait de la gare de King's cross et plus il était nerveux.

- Calme-toi ! Lui dit Lucius.

- Je n'y peux rien Père, l'idée d'une confrontation avec lui après deux mois sans le voir me stresse.  
- Alors ignore-le et voit comment il se conduit.  
- Oui…

Draco acquiesça mais ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler lorsque l'imposante voiture s'arrêta devant les portes de la gare, attirant l'attention de tout un groupe de personnes debout devant. Leurs chevelures rousses ne laissait aucun doute sur la famille en question : les Weasley. A travers les vitres fumés, Draco vit Ron et Ginny fixer la limousine avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard. Pas étonnant de la belette mais il n'aurait pas cru que Ginny ait une réaction semblable. L'expression extatique sur le visage de Ron disparu aussitôt qu'il le vit s'extirper de la voiture.

- Evidemment, râla celui-ci. Faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer.  
- Hein, tu disais ?

Cette voix ! Draco n'était pas préparé à l'entendre si tôt. Il blanchit d'un coup avant de se reprendre et de recomposer son masque d'indifférence puis fit mine d'ignorer les Weasley et attendit que le chauffeur dépose ses bagages sur un chariot, même lorsque son père salua Arthur Weasley d'une voix glaciale. Pourtant, il ne pouvait ignorer sa présence et faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser aller à contempler ses magnifiques prunelles vertes. Alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à son père, son chariot devant lui, son cœur manqua un battement. Ginny était pendu au coup du survivant et avait ses lèvres appuyés sur les siennes. Il s'immobilisa tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante lui broyait la poitrine. Ainsi, il était avec elle ?

Comment avait-il pu croire que ne serait-ce qu'un jour, Harry puisse poser les yeux sur lui de façon différante ? Weseal lui avait mit le grappin dessus et ferait tout pour qu'il ne s'en réchappe plus. Ce fut la main de Lucius sur son épaule qui l'extirpa de son cocon de douleur et il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

- Bon sang Ginny, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? S'écria Harry en se dégageant de son étreiente.  
- Disons que je voulais juste vérifier une chose, dit-elle sur un ton malicieux.  
- T'as de ces idées toi, dit Ron.

- Oh ça va, c'était deux fois rien.  
Harry ne répondit pas, trop concentré à suivre Malfoy des yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu la sensation que le blond avait été peiné de le voir se faire embrasser par Ginny. Non, il devait rêver…  
La troupe se mit en marche, attirant les regards circonspect des voyageurs qui dévisageait la chouette de Harry. Ce dernier passa le mur pour retrouver avec plaisir le train qui le mènerait vers ce qu'il considérait comme sa maison : Poudlard. Ron, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre guetta la silhouette d'Hermione, sensée les attendre sur le quai. Son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs s'empourpra lorsqu'il la vit venir vers eux, tout sourire.  
- Voilà ta belle, railla Ginny.  
- La ferme !  
- Salut vous tous, s'écria Hermione.  
Elle serra les deux garçons dans ses bras avant de s'extasier sur la nouvelle cioupe de Ginny.  
- Et voilà, râla Ron. Déjà arrivé et il faut qu'elles parlent chiffons !  
Harry n'écoutait pas, les yeux rivés sur une chevelure blonde, presque blanche. Il était dépité de voir que son ennemi de toujours semblait s'être encore plus embellit en deux mois. Sa silhouette fine et gracile était mise en valeur par un pantalon à pince sombre sur une chemise blanche et un gilet sombre. Draco était tout simplement magnifique et vu les regard de convoitise que lui lançait les filles, cette année serait riche en conquêtes pour lui. Au moins, il gardait la mince satisfaction d'être plus grand que lui de taille. Bon, juste de quelques centimètres mais c'était déjà ça de gagné !  
Une bouffée de haine coula dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit le fils et le père échanger un regard empreint de tendresse. La vision fut si fugitive qu'il cru avoir rêvé. Non, ça ne pouvait être ça ! Lorsqu'il les regarda à nouveau, seul y restait l'indifférance pour Draco et la suffisance pour Lucius.  
- Arrête de le fixer comme ça, lui souffla Ron, ou on va croire que tu est attiré par lui.  
- Même pas en rêve, cracha Harry. Ce genre de personnes ne peut être aimé. Ils sont ignobles, pire que des bêtes . Ils ne valent rien à mes yeux !  
- Harry ! Hermione fut sidéré de l'entendre prononcer de telle paroles !

« C'est si dégradant venant de toi ! Je comprend ton ressentiment mais personne ne mérite d'être apparenté à rien et je suis certaine que si nous faisions des efforts, l'entente pourrait être meilleures entre les maisons. C'est ce genre de discours extrémistes qui attisent la haine. Franchement, vous me décevez les garçons »  
Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en faisant voler sa robe de sorcier. Ginny les gratifia d'un regard noir avant de la suivre, les laissant sans voix.  
- Depuis quand prend-elle exemple sur Snape ? Dit Ron d'une voix blanche.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Même s'il savait que son amie avait raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Malfoy père et fils étaient des minables. Autant se complaire dans sa mauvaise foi puisque de toute façon, jamais il ne changerait d'avis sur eux. Le train siffla, annonçant l'imminence du départ et il monta avec Ron pour rejoindre les filles. Le voyage se passa sans anicroches et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils descendirent des calèches. Tout était toujours pareil : l'imposante prestance qui se dégageait du château fit venir les larmes aux yeux à Harry. Enfin, il était chez lui !  
- Alors Potter, dit une voix traînante derrière son dos. Heureux d'avoir un toit ?  
- Ferme-là Malfoy, répondit Harry en se tournant dans sa direction. T'as pas autre chose à faire cette année, comme t'acheter un cerveau ? Après tout, papa est assez riche pour ça, non et puis, ne dit-on pas que l'argent achète tout ?

- Hou, je vois que tu as enfin compris l'utilité d'apprendre ? Railla Draco. C'est pas encore ça pour l'expression mais je ne désespère pas.

- Fiche-nous la paix, hurla Ron.  
- Voilà la belette qui entre en scène, cracha Pansy.  
- On ne t'a rien demandé, le bouledogue.  
- Quel vocabulaire ! On ne vous apprend pas les bonnes manières chez vous ?

Draco les gratifia tour à tour d'un regard de glace. Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux et les élèves pariait plusieurs gallions sur celui qui jetterait le premier un sort.  
« Que dis-je ? Après tout, rien de bon ne peut venir d'une famille aussi pauvre que celle de Weseal qui doit faire la manche pour gagner sa croûte et un orphelin qui n'a jamais connu sa famille »  
S'en fut trop. Ron balança un petrificus totalus à Pansy qui évita le sort en se jetant de côté. Goyle le prit de plein fouet tandis que Crabbe se jetait sur le rouquin. Harry leva sa baguette et hurla :  
- Rictusempra !  
Draco s'écroula à terre en poussant un hurlement strident, faisant cesser le bruit alentour. Tout le monde se figea d'effroi pour regarder le blondinet se tordre de douleur sur le sol, accompagné de cri déchirant. Plusieurs filles s'évanouirent, Ron était blême et Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Heureusement, Hermione fut la première réagir : elle fit cesser l'incantation avant de se tourner vers Harry, le regard flamboyant :

- Harry…tu lui as jeté un sectusempra !

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous as plut. Même si ce n'est pas le cas, exposez vos argument, je suis toute ouïe. La suite très rapidement. 


	2. Chapter 1

Comme promis, le premier chapitre est enfin en ligne. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1. Je n'y suis pour rien !

C'est un Draco en sang qui fut rapidement conduit à l'infirmerie par ses amis. A présent, les élèves s'était éloignés du célèbre groupe de Griffondor, isolé au centre. Harry ne comprenait plus rien : il se souvenait avoir hurlé rictusempra au lieu de sectusempra. Non, il n'avait pas fait d'erreur possible ! Pourtant, les fait étaient là : Draco avait été sévèrement blessé et il risquait fort de se faire renvoyer. Jeter un tel maléfice sur quelque un n'était pas anodin. Il n'entendit pas ses amis se disputer et sursauta quand la voix de Mcgonagall claqua son nom.

- Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur !

Harry baissa la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à raisonner avec clairvoyance. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait pu avoir une absence ? Non, ça ne pouvait être ça. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en émergea qu'une fois qu'il entendit la voix de Dumbledore.

- Assied-toi, Harry.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, le teint blafard.

- Alors, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant passer un Rogue rouge de colère.

- Monsieur, s'écria-t-il, Malfoy est...

La vue d'Harry l'immobilisa une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui, ivre de rage.

- Je vais te tuer, salopard ! Comment as-tu osé ?

- Severus, claqua la voix de Dumbledore. Lâchez ce pauvre garçon.

- Non.

Il resserra ses mains sur le cou de Potter qui commença à suffoquer. Sa rage était telle qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, rayer ce pseudo sauveur de la surface de la planète.

- Il ne mérite pas de vivre, siffla le professeur de potion, parce qu'il a abîmé le garçon le plus gentil sur cette terre. C'était un ange et il l'a fait volontairement souffrir. Il doit payer !

- Reprenez-vous, voyons, dit McGonagall dans une tentative infructueuse de les séparer. Vous n'allez tout de même pas le tuer !

- Oh si, j'en ai bien l'intention.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir puis, d'un geste de sa baguette fit léviter le professeur de potion jusqu'à la cheminée.

- Vous allez vous rendre au manoir Malfoy. Ses parents doivent être prévenu et mieux vaut que ce soit fait par un ami proche. Je leurs ait déjà annonçé votre arrivé.

Rogue s'inclina devant le ton sans réplique mais n'en oubliait pas Potter pour autant. Il se jura de venger Draco et ce, même si le directeur le refusait. Il prit une poignée de poudre, la jeta dans l'âtre avant de prononcer le nom et de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes. Harry se redressa lentement en se massant le cou, conscient que cette fois-ci, il ne réchapperait pas à une punition modèle.

- Harry, dit le directeur. J'attend tes explications.

- Je n'ai rien fait monsieur, je vous le jure. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait jeté le sort sur Draco, je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

- Il y a des témoins, Harry, dit alors Mcgonagall. La plupart des élèves t'ont bien vu le faire...

- Mais puisque je vous dit que ce n'est pas moi ! s'écria Harry au bord des larmes.

- Bien, restons-en là ! coupa le directeur. Donne-moi ta baguette et retourne à ton dortoir. Nous aviserons plus tard.

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'avait plus la force de se justifier, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'allonger sur son lit et essayer d'oublier le spectacle de Malfoy baignant dans son sang. Il laissa sa baguette sur le bureau et s'éclipsa après avoir eu le mot de passe. Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, la prof de métamorphose se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuil.

- Merlin, qu'allons-nous faire, Albus ?

- Attendre, dit simplement celui-ci. Les Malfoy vont bientôt arriver.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lucius et Narcissa sortait de la cheminée suivi de près par Rogue. Le couple avait les traits figés dans une expression glaciale même si les yeux rougie de Narcissa trahissait sa nérvosité.

- Mr et Mrs Malfoy, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Il attendit qu'ils soient installés pour leur expliquer les évènements.

- Alors, dit Lucius. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Eh bien, je vous attendait pour procéder aux vérification. Il était essentiel que vous soyez là afin de vous rendre compte par vous-même de sa culpabilité...ou de son innocence.

- C'est ridicule, s'écria aussitôt Rogue. Il est coupable ! Ne voyez-vous pas que votre laxisme face à ses actions passé l'ont rendu arrogant ?

- Nous allons voir tout de suite si c'est lui.

Dumbledore agita la baguette de Harry en prononçant le sort de réminiscence. La preuve fut flagrante.

* * *

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de le lui dire ? s'écria Mcgonagall. Mais enfin Albus, il doit culpabiliser !

- Minerva, c'est ce dont nous avions besoin. Nous allons l'obliger à s'occuper de mr Malfoy et ainsi, peut-être verra-t-il ce qu'il s'efforce d'ignorer depuis sa première année.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Voyons Minerva, je ne vais pas vous le dire autrement, cette histoire ne sera plus aussi passionnante. Contentons-nous de regarder et laissons-les faire.

Mcgonagall plissa les yeux, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore préparé ? Rogue par contre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le fit savoir à grand renfort d'argument.

- Encore une fois, vous avez favorisé ce sale petit avorton.

- Severus...

- Désormais, il va croire qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut, quand il veut.

- Vous avez eu la preuve qu'il vous fallait, non ? dit tranquillement le directeur. Alors que vous faut-il de plus ? Même les parents de Malfoy l'ont reconnu, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. - Mais...

- J'aimerais que vous alliez donner mes consignes à Pomfresh. Harry viendra demain comme prévu pour s'occuper de lui.

Rogue sortit dans une envolée de robe et Albus sourit. Cette année promettait d'être intense.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

Minerva soupira, les yeux aux plafond.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

- Nous devons faire quelque chose, dit Blaise. Debout sur la table basse de la salle commune des Serpentard, celui-ci avait expliqué aux autres élèves le sort de leur prince et donné le nom du coupable. Pour lui, il était inadmissible que le coupable ait été autorisé à rester dans l'enceinte du château.

- Il doit être renvoyé, gronda Pansy. Notre pauvre Draco a tellement souffert depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard et ce, par la faute de ces trois griffondors de malheur.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? dit Théodore Nott.

- Pourquoi ne pas le coincer dans un coin ? suggéra un cinquième année.

- Réfléchissez, dit tranquillement Ezechiel Jones, un garçon brun aux yeux lapis-lazuli. Potter est plus calé que quiconque sur les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. Contre lui, nous n'avons aucune chance.

- Alors proçédons de façon serpentarde, dit Bullstrode, une grande blonde aussi musclé que Crabbe et Goyle.

- Oui, menons-lui la vie dure, dit Blaise. Qu'il n'ait pas un instant de répit, lui et sa clique de bon à rien.

- La chasse aux Griffondor est ouverte ! cracha Pansy avec un air mauvais.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione entra en coup de vent dans la salle commune rouge et or des Griffondors, les élèves sur les talons. En tant que prefet, elle avait été obligé d'assister au discours de Dumbledore afin d'être presenté aux premières années mais comptait bien s'expliquer avec Harry. Tous s'immobilisèrent en aperçevant Potter vautré dans un canapé face à la cheminée, les yeux fixes et le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Le silence était total et le malaise ambiant. Harry ne les avait même pas entendu arriver et sursauta lorsque Ron posa une main sur son épaule.

- Alors, ça va comme tu veux ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Je ne me sens pas bien.

- En tout cas, t'as fait fort, dit Seamus en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Cette pute de Malfoy était bien abîmé.

- Tais-toi, le coupa Ginny. Tu es monstrueux !

- Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, Finnigan, dit Lavande. Tu ne connais pas Malfoy.

Les autres élèves s'éclipsèrent très vite. Cette conversation ne les regardait pas et puis, Harry leur faisait un peu peur.

- Ah parce que vous les filles, vous avez pu passer outre ses insultes et son attitude ? s'énerva Dean. On croirait entendre cette folle de Trelawney. Ok, Harry est allé trop loin en lui jetant ce sort...

- JE.N'AI.RIEN.FAIT ! gronda l'interpellé mais ses amis firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu.

- ...mais il faut avouer que ça démangeait la plupart d'entre nous de le faire.

- J'y crois pas, dit Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas tous de cet avis ?

Son regard se posa sur Ron qui rougit mais secoua tout de même la tête. Neville affichait clairement sa désapprobation. Dean détourna habilement les yeux ; quant à Seamus, il en profita pour se rapprocher de Harry.

- Harry ? dit Granger.

Hermione pensait qu'il regrettait mais ce qu'elle lut dans son regard lui confirma qu'il pensait exactement comme Seamus.

- Je suis innocent mais je crois que... La gifle retentissante que lui avait envoyé son amie lui coupa le souffle. Harry se toucha la joue alors qu'Hermione lui hurlait sa façon de penser, les yeux brillant.

- J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Comment veux-tu qu'on crois à ton innocence après ce que tu viens de démontrer ? Tu m'écoeures !

Et elle s'enfuit vers son dortoir, suivi par les filles. Neville passa devant lui, non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un regard noir et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Ron, Harry et Seamus.

- Toute une histoire pour rien, dit l'irlandais. Sache Harry que moi je te soutient.

Ron attendit qu'il monte à son tour et s'assit à la place de l'irlandais.

- Toi aussi, tu pense comme Hermione ?

- Harry, je crois que cette fois, tu seras seul sur ce coup-là. Je reconnais que Malfoy a toujours été horrible avec nous mais -et crois-moi, ça m'écorche la bouche de dire ça- il ne nous a jamais agressé. Physiquement, je ne dis pas, il sait faire jouer ses poings mais il ne serait jamais allé jusque là.

- Je m'en veux tellement, dit doucement Harry. Mais malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que...

- Qu'il l'a mérité ? Le brun hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on oublie toute cette haine. Ca ne nous aide en rien et puis, j'en ai marre des querelle intermaisons. Ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui va aviver la rancune des Serpentard à notre égard et je ne me trompe pas en disant que nous devrons rester sur nos gardes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? D'aller voir Malfoy ?

- Ce serait plutôt un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?

- Dis donc, j'aurais jamais cru t'entendre un jour plaider la paix. Harry s'esclaffa.

- Eh oh, je suis un grand humaniste. Allez viens, allons nous coucher car demain, tu devras aller affronter le dragon.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut. J'aime l'idée que parfois, Ron puisse ramener Harry a la raison. La suite très bientôt.

**Hermoni : **Merci pour ta review. Laisse-moi ton email pour que je puisse te répondre.


	3. Chapter 2

Enfin le deuxième chapitre. Je sais, j'ai duré mais sachez que ce n'est pas de mon vouloir. Et pour me faire pardonner, j'ai également posté le chap suivant de Uchiwa'story. Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 2 : L'infirmerie.

Harry n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Les reproches d'Hermione avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête, l'obligeant à prendre conscience de ce que ses paroles impliquait. Avait-il changé au point de vouloir faire le plus de mal possible à sa némésis, au point de souhaiter sa mort ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il l'aurait vu ! C'est complètement ankylosé qu'il monta les marches qui menait au dortoir, entra dans la chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude dénoua ses muscles et il poussa un soupir d'aise : il avait bien besoin d'un peu de détente. Sitôt sec et habillé il fila, sourd aux appels de ses amis et quitta la tour. Direction l'infirmerie. Ses pieds ralentirent d'eux-même à mesure qu'il approchait du lieu honni. Combien de temps y avait-il passé, entre ses chutes lors des matchs de quidditch et ses affrontement annuel avec Voldy ? Une fois devant les portes, sa culpabilité l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Ses mains tremblait tellement qu'il les enfonça dans ses poches afin de reprendre contenance. Comme il aurait aimé faire demi-tour et oublier tout ça. Hélàs, Dumbledore avait été très formel : il devait s'occuper de Malfoy. C'était la condition sinequanone pour éviter que les parents de son ennemi ne demandent pas son renvoi. Lorsque Dobby était venu lui remettre la missive du directeur, il avait été effondré. Obligé de cohabiter 24 heures sur 24 avec Malfoy ! Et dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il devrait veiller à ce que rien n'entrave son rétablissement. Rageur, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança entre les lits. Celui de Malfoy se trouvait tout au bout, entouré par les rideaux blanc. A la vue de son visage au teint cireux, il s'immobilisa. La beauté de Draco était indéniable : le serpentard irradiait d'une sensualité à fleur de peau, ses traits relevait des dignes statues de la grèce ancienne. Le blond était un appollon, aussi beau et fragile qu'un narcisse. Troublé, Harry s'installa sur une chaise face au lit et passa les deux dernières heures à le regarder dormir. Les dégâts causé par le sectusempra n'était plus visible et il soupçonnait Rogue d'y être pour quelque chose. Draco bougea légèrement, papillonna des yeux et finit par se réveiller. Harry se redressa et son mouvement attira l'attention du blond qui sursauta violemment à sa vue. Une terreur sans nom déforma ses traits avant qu'il ne se terre de l'autre côté du lit. - Je ne te ferais rien, dit précipitemment Harry.

- Casse-toi ! souffla le blond.

- Désolé mais Dumbledore m'a ordonné de m'occuper de toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Rien à foutre de ça, je veux que tu te casses !

- Ecoute, je...

- Tu n'a rien à me dire, cria Draco. Va-t-en !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt finit ce chahut ? dit Pomfresh en arrivant. On n'est pas dans un hall de gare. Ah, monsieur Potter, dit-elle en voyant Harry. Vous êtes venu bien tôt mais ce n'est pas grave. Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez vous habiller et sortir, vous n'êtes pas rétablit mais sur l'ordre du directeur, vous pouvez partir.

- Je préfère rester ici, marmonna Draco.

- Cessez vos enfantillage. Mr Potter va vous aider à retourner dans votre salle commune. Allez, ouste ! Et elle retourna dans ses locaux. Draco jeta un regard noir à Harry qui le supporta sans broncher puis descendit du lit. Un vertige le prit aussitôt et il serait tombé si Harry ne s'était pas levé précipitemment pour le rattraper.

- Lâche-moi, dit faiblement Draco.

- Tu n'est pas bien, laisse-moi t'aider.

- Non ! Draco se dégagea aussi violemment qu'il le put. Le contact avec sa némésis lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? D'accord, ils étaient ennemis mais de là à essayer de le tuer ! Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry lui répondit qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

- Ce n'est pas moi. Je t'en prie Draco, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ça. Quoi que tu en penses, je ne serais jamais allé jusque là.

Le blond détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir ses deux émeraudes brillantes de sincérité et souhaitait oublier le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom. Non, il devait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait décidé : rester le plus loin possible de Harry.

- Je veux m'en aller, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Harry l'aida à s'habiller dans un silence à couper. Il lui prit le bras pour le soutenir mais Draco se dégagea d'un geste brusque en l'assassinant du regard. Cette punition forcé ne serait pas de tout repos, songea Harry en soupirant. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie, ils tombèrent sur Pansy et Blaise.

- Dégage, siffla aussitôt Parkinson en se jetant sur lui, lui assénant une vioente claque. Harry ne réagit pas et baissa le regard. T'en as pas déjà assez fait qu'en plus, il faut que tu viennes l'achever ici ?

- Où croyais-tu aller avec lui ? le menaça Blaise qui le poussa contre le mur. Finir ton travail ?

- C'est bon, je n'ai rien fait ! s'énerva enfin Harry.

- Parce qu'on va te croire ? cracha Pansy. Puis elle s'approcha de Draco pour lui demander si tout allait bien, assassinant Harry du regard au passage. Le brun soupira : ses journées allait être longues... Luttant contre son envie de les planter là, Harry s'enhardit à les suivre. Contre toute attente, ce fut Draco qui retint Zabini alors que ce dernier voulait le frapper.

- Laisse tomber. Il est tetû, c'est un griffondor.

- Ca n'excuse pas ce qui t'est...

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Hurla alors Harry, à bout de nerf. C'est dingue ça, pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ?

- Parce que tu crois que ta parole à une quelconque vâleurs à nos yeux ? Siffla Pansy d'une voix haineuse.

- Je ne suis pas un menteur ! Gronda Harry. Que pouvait-il dire de plus pour prouver sa bonne foi ? Toute cette histoire commençait à lui porter sur le système et il aurait bien envoyé tout promener si Dumbledore n'avait expréssement ordonné qu'il ne pouvait se rétracter.

Furieux et à bout de souffle, Harry se préparait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il vit Malfoy chanceler. Qu'avait bien pu penser les amis de celui-ci en le voyant s'élancer en avant pour rattraper le blond ? Blaise et Pansy furent pétrifié par ce qu'ils virent passer dans les yeux émeraudes de Potter. Non, c'était impossible et pourtant, tout deux aurait pu jurer qu'ils n'avaient rien imaginé.

- Malfoy ?

- Je vais bien Potter alors lâche-moi ! La voix de Draco n'était plus qu'un filet. Fatigué et encore fiévreux, il n'avait plus la force de se dégager de ses bras tant honnis. Une insidueuse chaleur l'enveloppa tandis qu'il se laissait aller dans l'étreinte de Harry. Le prenant sous les bras, ce dernier passa un bras sous ses genoux et le souleva sans effort avant de prendre la direction des cachots, lieu qu'il n'était pas supposé connaître.

- Tu vois ce que je vois ? Dit Blaise.

- Je n'en crois toujours pas mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Pansy réfléchit.

- On ne change rien. c'est peut-être la conséquece de ses remord ou veut-il nous induire en erreur. Mais j'en doute. Oui, songea la jeune préfète alors qu'ils emboîtait le pas au couple. Je doute que Potter soit capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit volontairement. J'espère que l'avenir me donnera raison parce que Draco ne le supporterait pas.


End file.
